Weapon of Mass Destruction
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: It could also be titled: 'How to make a revolution with an Uzi, a Rocket Launcher and a Kalashnikov for dummies'. Au of fifth year!


Weapon of Mass Destruction

"Did any of you ever hear about Bugs, Daffy and Elmer?" Harry asked suddenly to his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. The six of them were at the MOM and in a battle against a lot of Death Eaters.

The teen had been ambushed to come here through a dream in which he saw his Godfather being caught by his nemesis Lord Voldemort. They had realized too late that it was trap and now they were fighting for their lives.

"What do the Looney Toons have to do with this?" Hermione asked him, arching an eyebrow while the other teens shook their heads.

"Remember those cartoons in which Bugs and Daffy find out that it's not the hunting season for either of them?" Harry asked after they explained to the others who were those characters.

"Yeah, it's actually the hunting season for the humans," the brunette said with a nod but not seeing his point.

"What did they do then?" Harry asker, taking a box from his robes and placing it on the floor and then enlarged it.

"They got shotguns and chased Elmer?" Hermione said, before she asked seriously, "Are you going to become Bugs or Daffy now?"

"I'm the boss so I'm Bugs," Harry said with a smile, before showing everyone what he took from the box: an Uzi. Then he told his friends, "Cover your ears and get down on the floor!"

He left his cover and opened fire against the DE who had no idea of what he had on his hand. Soon they started to fall as the bullets hit them. His friends stayed on the floor not daring to stand or look up till they were told so.

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked him, as her friend took cover once more to change the clip and to duck the attacks that were now sent on their direction.

"I slipped into the ROR before we came here. I suspected that something like this could happen and decided to get a few toys to play," Harry said with a smile before he stood and started to shoot again. Then he asked, "Do you know what's funny in all of this?"

"You mean besides you shooting DE?" Neville asked him with an arched eyebrow. Then he added: "Where are the aurors or anyone else from the ministry?"

In that moment, they head someone shouting, "Potter!"

"Snake-face is here! Now we are really screwed as I have no more ammo!" Harry told his friends as he ran out bullets.

"Oh shit!" Everyone else said getting pale.

"Don't play and come out of there, Potter! Face me!" The dark lord said with a maniac laughter. He raised the wand to throw a cure when someone threw another one: Dumbledore.

"You won't kill anyone today, Tom," the headmaster said, after taking a quick look around the place and realizing that someone had a gun and had no problems to use it.

"Well, well, Albus, so long." Voldemort said raising his wand and ready to duel.

"DUMBLEDORE, TO THE FLOOR!" Harry shouted and leaving his hiding once more. This time he didn't have the Uzi, now he had a rocket launcher and he aimed it at his nemesis.

Albus Dumbledore was many things, but not stupid enough to stand between a teen with a rocket launcher and his target! He ducked it in time to see Harry pulling the trigger of his gun!

The rocket left the gun and flew straight to the dark lord, who had no idea of what it was or how to stop it. He tried to raise a shield but it was not in time to prevent the rocket from hitting and blowing him into pieces.

"I never saw Bugs or Daffy using a rocket launcher," Hermione commented to Harry seriously.

"I know it, so for this I took a page from Wile E. Coyote," the teen said with a twisted smile. He then took the Uzi and changed the clip. He told the Headmaster, "While you clean the mess, I'll continue hunting bad guys." Then he waved his wand and turned his robes into some that were the same that Elmer used on the cartoons. Then he added a hat like his as well and left.

"That will make the job of following him very easy: you just need to follow the bodies," Ron told Hermione as they heard more shots.

"What the hell happened here?" Amelia Bones arrived in that moment with aurors and took a look around and saw the bodies and the remains of the dark lord.

"Elmer Fudd is in town," Hermione said with a smile.

"Who is Elmer Fudd?" All the purebloods asked, as the muggleborn and half-bloods laughed.

"A hunter on a muggle cartoon show," Hermione explained them with a smile as they followed the trail of bodies.

"I thought that the muggle cartoon characters were not real," Amelia said with an arched eyebrow.

"They are not, but HE is real!" The brunette said pointing to Harry who continued shooting all the death eaters that he found on his way. But first he checked their left arms to see if the dark mark was there and then he shot them.

"Mr. Potter, could you tell us what are you doing?" Amelia Bones asked seriously as Harry continued killing death eaters.

"I'm doing two things, Madam. The first is introducing WMD to the wizarding world," Harry said before he added seeing all the confused looks and showing his Uzi, "Weapons of Mass Destruction. They are something beautiful."

"I thought that those weapons killed lots of people at the same time, like a nuclear bomb," Amelia said with an arched eyebrow.

"The idea is the same. The difference is that I do it one by one, but all in all, they leave a lot of bodies behind," Harry said shrugging his shoulders and pointing to all the bodies that he had left behind.

"And what is the second thing?" Amelia asked, rubbing her temples as she tried to fight the headache that was starting to have.

"Having the dark nark is equal to being death eaters. Being a death eaters is equal to being a follower of Voldemort. Following Voldemort is equal to being a dark wizard. Being a dark wizard is equal to want to take over the MOM. Wanting to take over the ministry would be equal to killing aurors. Killing aurors would be equal to no security. No security would be equal to let them have free reign in killing more people," Harry explained her and Albus before adding with a smile, "So I'm saving people."

Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore looked at the teen while trying to process the information that he had just given them. Everyone around them tried to do the same and soon someone started to laugh quietly. In a few moments, that quiet laughter became contagious and almost everyone was laughing.

"It has a lot of logic!" Someone said with a smile.

"And what happened to the dark lord?" Amelia asked Harry. She had to admit that it had logic. A very twisted logic, but it had it.

"I blew him with another WMD: a rocket launcher," Harry said before he led everyone to Voldemort's destroyed body. Then he asked: "And where the hell is the minister?"

As in cue, Fudge entered in that moment with several members of the Wizengamot, Head of Ministry and Aurors.

"Where is the Prophet when you need it?" Ginny asked to the others. Her friends looked at her and they burst out in laughter as Fudge and the other checked the damage that had just happened.

"I can forget the death eaters that you killed, but not him," Amelia warned Harry very seriously as the teen took deep breaths to not kill Fudge and he still had his Uzi on his hand.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Fudge shouted to everyone, before he ordered the Aurors pointing to Harry and the others, "ARREST THEM!"

The aurors were about to do it, when they saw Harry changing the clip of his gun and held it up, inviting any of them to give him a reason to use it. The aurors backed away from him immediately.

"I wonder why they are so scared of this little thing," Harry commented to Madam Bones and Dumbledore with a smile.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because the bodies that you left behind, Harry?" Albus asked the teen with a smile and his eyes full of twinkle.

"Neville, your Granny is not revengeful, right?" Harry asked his friend suddenly.

"It would depend of what you did," the chubby boy said with an arched eyebrow.

"Among the many Death Eaters that I killed, one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. So do I need to worry about your Granny being not happy for not having the pleasure to kill her?" The hero asked pointing to one of the many bodies.

"I doubt it. She'll be happy to see her dead," Neville assured him with a smile.

"You are not scared of You-Know-who but yes of Augusta Longbottom?" Amelia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aren't you scared of her?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"She is scary but not as bad as you can imaginem" Albus said with a smile.

"I dragged her grandson to this battle. How happy do you think that she'll be with me? Excuse me if I don't want to give her more reasons to hate me or want me dead!" The teen said to both adults in a serious tone of voice.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" Fudge shouted once more, tired of being ignored.

"Do you see that, Minister?" Harry asked pointing to what was left of Voldemort. Then he continued: "That is what is left of Lord Voldemort. And all of them saw him here and they also saw me fighting him and blowing him into pieces." Then he turned to the rest of adults and teens and asked with a smile, "Because you saw that, right?"

"Yes, we did!" Everyone said at the same time. The worst thing that could happen to them if they lied in court would be a fine. But if the messed with Harry, they would be dead! The choice was very simple about what to do in that case!

"And all of them were death eaters," Harry continued telling Fudge, pointing to the bodies. He continued, as Fudge was very pale now, "A lot of them were seen by you as friends or were ministry workers that were close to you. That, Minister, makes you an associate of them and also death eater."

"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!" Fudge shouted furious.

"Of course, you are not, Minister. You don't have brains to be one," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, none of them had brains if they joined YKW," Hermione told her friend.

"You are right as always, Hermione. Only an idiot that claimed their pride for being a pureblood would join a half-blood," Harry commented with a shake of his head. Then he asked, looking at everyone's face, "You mean that you don't know it?" When they shook their heads, the teen told them what Voldemort had told him inside the secret chamber in his second year.

"Let me see if I understand this: You-Know-Who was a half-blood?" Amelia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, he was. His true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said before he showed them the same trick that Riddle had done two years ago. Then he asked with sarcasm, "Did you really think that he was named Voldemort when he was born?"

"And I always thought that few things could shock me in my life," Amelia said as surprised as everyone that didn't know the secret: in other words everyone there except Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.

"Now, returning to the main matter here, Minister, we know that you are not a Death Eater. But your close relationship with so many of them looks suspicious. And if it's investigated, I'm sure that no one will have problems to prove that you are corrupt to the core," Harry said before he added, "Not that anyone here doubts it.

"So once the news is spread, the shit will fly around everywhere and the people will want blood. And it will be yours," The teen said seriously. Then he continued as everyone realized that he was right and Fudge was very pale, "So, this can be done the easy way or the Chinese way."

"What's the easy way?" Fudge asked, as he didn't like how the second option sounded.

"First, you quit tomorrow after stating that Voldemort was back and has been killed by me in addition to the headmaster and the aurors." Harry started before he added with a smile to his friends, "I think that you should stay out of the spotlight and we could give some good credit to the hard workers of law enforcement."

"Even if neither the aurors nor the headmaster showed up during the fight?" Ron asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You are right, Ron," Harry said before he turned to everyone and announced, "I killed him without anyone's assistance." Then he added, "Which is the truth anyway."

"Continue, please," Albus asked, as everyone looked guiltily for their absence during the duel.

"Second, you'll retract from everything you've said against Dumbledore and me in a very public way," Harry continued.

"Third, Delores Umbridge will be removed from Hogwarts and all her decrees will be declared illegal.

"Fourth, Dumbledore will be reinstalled as headmaster and head of the Wizengamot.

"Fifth, Sirius Black will get the trial that he never got."

"HE'S GUILTY!" Fudge shouted.

"Follow me," Harry told everyone before they went to one of the bodies and he removed the mask of the death eater to reveal Peter Pettigrew's face. Then he added, "Fifth, Sirius Black will get the trial.

"Sixth, there will be a full investigation about the incident with the Dementors that attacked me last June.

"And seventh, there will be no consequences for me and my friends for being here today."

"And if I don't agree?" Fudge asked him.

"Do you know what the Chinese Government does to their corrupt Officers?" Harry asked with a smile, before he pointed the Uzi to his head and said, "They kill them with a shot to the back of the head." Then Harry started to pull the trigger and Fudge wet himself when he saw that.

CLICK!

Everyone heard the sound of the empty gun and sighed in relief for that. Fudge looked as if he almost suffered a massive heart attack while Harry just smiled.

"If, in 24 hours, you don't do what I said, I'll return and the gun will be full. Are we clear?" Harry asked very seriously and Fudge nodded his head vehemently. Then he turned to the members of the Wizengamot and said: "Don't think that you are safe, because there are demands for you, too."

"HOW DO YOU DARE TO DEMAND SOMETHING FROM US?" One of them shouted furiously.

"Because I have the power and I have this full again. And I won't have problems in using it again on my quest of justice," Harry said, while he changed the clip of the Uzi and showing them that this one was full of bullets. Then he continued speaking, "You better make changes in the wizarding world or who knows what could happen? I mean someone with less altruistic motives could come with bigger guns and kill all of you and blow up the ministry with everyone inside. And I'm sure that there are a LOT of people unhappy with the MOM and the Wizengamot. I am one for example."

"THE AURORS WILL DEFEND US! THAT'S THEIR JOB!" Another man shouted.

"It is their job but they are not suicidal. And I doubt that if they have to choose between saving your lives of their own lives, they'll choose yours. After all, every year you make more and more cuts to their budgets and their salaries must be a joke compared to yours," the teen said with a calm tone of voice, before he asked Tonks and Shacklebolt if he was wrong. Both of them, plus the rest of the aurors, shook their heads and informed that he had been right in all of what he had said.

"So you can start with giving them a raise in their salaries and more budget for their Department. Also you could add a good health insurance plan," he added before he asked the Aurors if they had more demands.

"We would appreciate more equipment," Tonks said seriously, and her partners nodded in agreement.

"They'll have that too," Harry said before he continued, "You'll ban any law that restricts the rights of the werewolves, half bloods, muggleborn and any other minority here."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" One of them shouted furious, but he shut his mouth when the teen showed him the Uzi and aimed it to his head.

"Well, you could continue like that of course, but then you should think of the consequences," Harry said before he continued: "For example, the relative of a victim of a werewolf getting too angry with the ministry because it failed the family and someone wants revenge. So that person will blame anyone and will look for blood. So the person checks the laws and guess who he will blame," the teen asked before he answered himself, "He'll blame the Wizengamot. So he could go and get one of these guns or something worse and kill all of you or blow up the MOM. And then who will be blamed for the losses? Once more it will be the Wizengamot as their members did nothing to prevent the attacks of either the werewolf or the family of his victim."

While Harry continued with the list of demands and explaining the possible consequences, Amelia looked at Albus, asking him if he would intervene.

"I might do it once Harry stops having the Uzi with him. I'm not suicidal enough to try anything before," the headmaster said with a smile before he asked her if she would intervene.

"I'll answer your question with the same words that you gave me: I'll do nothing while he has the gun," Amelia said with a shake of her head, before she added, "Besides, it would be nice to have some changes around and we'll never have another chance to get them."

"Amen to that," Albus said while the student finished with the list of demands.

"And to make sure that you fully understand what will happen if there is no changes, let me introduce you to another WMD. It's called the Kalashnikov," Harry said before he opened the box and took a third machine gun. He aimed it to a wall and shot a big round of bullets. The wall was reduced to nothing in matter of seconds. Then he turned to the members of the Wizengamot and said, "Imagine the damage that this would cause to you if someone uses it." Then he turned to his friends and said, "I think that it's time to leave."

"Mr. Potter, I would like to have some kind of… report of what you did here," Amelia said seriously before the group left using a portkey that Dumbledore created for them.

"Madam, just one more thing before I forget: if, when the Prophet arrives tomorrow, you are not at Hogwarts to arrest Umbridge, then I'll do justice on my own. Do we understand each other?" Harry asked her seriously, after promising that all of the teens would send her a report the next day or the day after.

"I'll be there for breakfast with a team of aurors," Amelia said with a serious nod, as she knew that he would kill her if she wasn't there at that time.

"We'll see you then," the hero said with a nod before he added, ""if you can, try to calm Madam Longbottom for me, ok? I don't want to face any other pissed off old ladies like their mother. And I have enough with her," Here, he pointed to Ron and Ginny, who tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Are you scared of Mom, Harry? She loves you like another son!" Ginny teased him.

"I don't need another mother, Ginny," Harry said seriously before he added, "And answering your question, she doesn't scare me when she's angry. She frightens me!"

"I'll do my best to ease Augusta," Amelia assured him with a smile, before the group took the Portkey and returned to the School. Then she turned to Albus and told him, "I think an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot is in order. And it should be called for last week."

"Contact all the members of the Wizengamot immediately," Albus ordered to several ministry workers, who ran to do it. Then he told Fudge and the other adults, "I think that you should change your clothes before the meeting."

All of them had wet themselves with Harry's use of the guns. They hurried to leave the room to go somewhere private so they would not be seen in that state.

"There's nothing like a guy with a big gun to make sure that there will be changes here," Tonks commented to Shacklebolt with a smile. The black wizard had to hold his laughter.

"I don't want to be the one that tells Molly about this. Who is suicidal enough to do so?" Shacklebolt commented to Remus Lupin and Moody. Sirius had changed into Padfoot in the middle of all the chaos and no one realized that the most wanted wizard was inside the MOM.

"If Harry lets me use the Uzi or the Kalashnikov, I'll be glad to do it," the werewolf commented, before he added, "If not, we leave it to Albus."

"I vote for Dumbledore!" Tonks said immediately.

"I second that motion!" Shacklebolt said with a nod and the rest nodded too.

"Come on, Padfoot, we need a place where to hide tonight. There's no way that I'm going to the house tonight," Remus told the big dog, who barked in agreement.

"Be sure to be somewhere easy to be found. Amelia will make sure that Fudge gets you the trial," Kingsley told Sirius, before he added, "even it's just to avoid a new visit from Harry."

"Is she scared of him?" Remus asked with a smile, trying to not laugh.

"Isn't everyone here?" Moody asked with a sarcastic laughter.

… … … …

That night, Albus and Amelia had two meeting that they would have loved to avoid: telling Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom about what had happened at the MOM with their children!

Molly's shrieks sounded like a banshee's scream and Albus winced at her tone of voice. He had realized why none of the order's members that were at the Ministry that day had disappeared from the House at the moment he had arrived.

"So what happened to You-Know-Who?" Charlie asked the professor, at the moment that his mother had stopped a moment with her shouts.

"He never had a chance to survive against the rocket that Harry threw him with a rocket launcher," Albus informed them with his usual twinkle.

"He used what?" Bill asked, before he and Charlie burst out in laughter.

"He used what he described as a WMD: Weapon of Mass Destruction," Albus explained them before he added: "And if you add the Uzi and the Kalashnikov that he had with him, he caused a LOT of damage inside the building."

"How many people died?" Charlie asked, as he tried to control his laughter. He, like Bill, knew what those guns were and also knew the damage that they could cause.

"The list was reduced to all the death eaters that were there." Albus said before he told them about the chat between the teen, Fudge and the members of the Wizengamot.

"And they agreed?" Everyone asked with their arched eyebrows.

"If you consider that the other option was Harry returning with more guns, they agreed very quickly. None of them wants to see him again inside the Ministry for a VERY long time," The leader of the order said with a smile, before he announced the dissolution of the order in an official way. With Voldemort dead, the group had no reason to continue as such.

Amelia met Augusta right after the meeting of the Wizengamot.

An it, Fudge announced that he would quit in the morning and the reasons behind it. Dumbledore had to spend almost two hours explaining what Harry had on his hands and why they were so dangerous. To add a more dramatic effect, Albus showed them his memories of the events.

"A toast to Harry Potter! And to him killing Bellatrix!" Augusta said with a smile to her old friend and drinking whiskey.

"I'm glad to see that you are not angry with him," Amelia commented, and declining the drink. She would need to have a clear mind for the whole week and alcohol didn't help to do it.

"Why would I be angry with him? He got justice for my son and his wife!" Augusta exclaimed.

"There is another detail that wasn't included on the report, Augusta. Mr. Potter was not alone, he came with a group of friends and your grandson was one of them," Bones explained to her.

"Neville?" The oldest witch asked shocked with the news.

"Do you have any other grandson?" Amelia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"How did he do it?" Augusta asked with interest.

"I can't tell that till they send me their reports. But for what I saw, he wasn't injured," Amelia said seriously, before she gave her a list with the list of demands that the teen had made.

"And they agreed to this?" Augusta asked, knowing that most of the other members would NEVER allow this to happen.

"They did, right after Harry Potter promised to return with more guns if the changes didn't happen," Amelia said with a smile.

"And we don't want that, do we?" Neville's Grandmother asked with a smile.

… … … …

The next day after breakfast, Amelia Bones entered at the Great Hall few seconds before the Daily Prophet arrived.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered when Amelia and the aurors went to him.

"What do you mean exactly with 'Oh shit', Mr. Potter?" Bones asked very seriously.

"I didn't think that you would be here on time and I did justice on my own again," the teen said with a sheepish smile.

Amelia was about ask where was Delores' body when the undersecretary entered at the hall and demanded to know why Dumbledore was back at his seat and why was Amelia there.

"In this case, it was a kind of justice, only more… poetic," the teen said with a smile.

"And what does 'poetic justice' imply?" Albus asked him, as he, Delores and Minerva approached him. All around the hall, there were gasps as the students read the news of what had happened the previous day.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Umbridge screamed once she read the Prophet.

"It's a very accurate report of what happened yesterday at the ministry, Delores," Albus said with a smile, before he added, "By the way, Cornelius has decided that you are no longer needed here and I've been reinstalled as the headmaster."

"Mr. Potter, what did you do?" Amelia asked Harry very seriously, as Delores tried to protest but was ignored.

"It's for you." Neville told Harry suddenly and giving him a note, after he read the letter that his family's owl had delivered him.

"Is she pissed off?" The seeker asked his friend, as he knew that the note was probably from his grandmother.

"She just wanted to thank you for killing Bellatrix. And that if you drag me again into something like what we did yesterday, she'll make sure that you never have children," Neville said after he read the note.

"And you wondered why I'm scared of her and not of Voldemort?" Harry asked Amelia with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Bones said seriously, choosing to make no comments.

"Use the wand and throw your worst against me," Harry asked Delores with a smile.

"I'll do it with pleasure," Umbridge said with venom on her voice before casting a stinging hex, but nothing happened. She tried it again but with no results.

"As I said, I did some poetic justice: I turned her into a Muggle," Harry said with a sneer.

"You did what?" Amelia asked him, shocked with his statement as Delores tried to use the wand over and over but with no results.

"She lost all the magic that she had so she's a muggle. Or a non-magical person, if you prefer the politically correct term," Harry said with a smile.

"And how did you do that?" Albus asked him.

"I could tell you that, but as they say in the muggle movies, I would have to kill you right after that. It's no a secret that has to be shared," Harry said. Then he told Amelia, "See the good side of this: I have saved you the waste of time that would have been her trial."

"We have a justice system for a reason, Mr. Potter," Minerva told her student with her usual stern voice.

"Go and tell that to Sirius next time you see him, Professor," Harry said with anger on his voice. In a show of wisdom, Minerva shut her mouth after that statement, as she knew that she could never win.

"And I presume that her state cannot be reversed, right?" Bones asked him seriously.

As the adults were facing him, their backs were turned to the Slytherin students. Harry, while talking with Amelia and the teachers, had kept a close eye on them. And he looked very especially on Malfoy.

The blond read the article and lost his mind. He got up furious and put his hand inside his robes to attack Potter.

In that moment, Harry took the Uzi from his clothes and shot Malfoy on the head. The blond fell dead on the spot. Instantly, all the occupants of Gryffindor took their wands and pointed to the Slytherin students.

"Does anyone else want to see what this can do?" Harry said before he pointed the gun to the device that showed the points and shot a round of bullets. In few seconds, the clock was destroyed. Then he turned to Amelia and said, "No, it cannot be reverted."

"Harry, give me the gun," Albus asked the teen seriously.

"Guys, did you do what I asked you to?" Harry asked his friends, ignoring the headmaster. They nodded and gave some parchments to him. The teen handed them to Hermione, who casted a charm in each of them and returned them to her friend.

"What are those and what charm did Miss Granger cast on them?" Amelia asked, knowing that she would hate the answer, as the teen gave them to her.

"These are reports of what we did yesterday," Harry said before he added, "As none of us want it to be known, we decided to classify them. It means that no one will read them for a time,"

"And how long will it be?" Albus asked seriously.

"No one will be able to read them until after we, our children and our grandchildren die," Hermione explained them with a smile.

"And that would be in a couple of centuries," Harry said with a smile.

"I knew that I was going to hate the answer," Amelia said with a shake of her head.

"So we fulfilled our duties with you and your department, right? Ginny asked with a smile.

"Shackle Madam Umbridge," Amelia ordered the Aurors before she muttered, "I better leave before anything else happens."

"When will Sirius' trial be?" Ron asked Madam Bones, before adding that he, Harry and Hermione might be called as witnesses.

"We'll owl you when we have a date," Amelia informed the trio before she asked Harry, "Do you know where he is?"

"I have no idea," Harry said seriously. And it was true: he hadn't seen Sirius since he killed Bellatrix at the Ministry when both cousins were in the middle of a duel.

"He reminds me of you, Albus: every time we talk, I end up with more questions than answers!" Madam Bones told Dumbledore before she and the aurors left.

"I want the Uzi." Albus told the teen very seriously.

"I'll give it to you after I leave King's Cross. I need to protect myself," Harry said seriously, before he started to eat. Then he turned to Ron and said, "Do you think that your mom can make place for me at your house? It would be till Sirius' trial."

"Aren't you going to the Dursleys?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'll go back there ONLY if I can keep the Uzi till after the trial," Harry told Dumbledore with a scary smile.

"I'll contact Molly immediately. I'm sure that she'll love to have you there," the headmaster said seriously, not wanting to think in the idea of Harry being with his relatives while having the gun.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said with another smile.

… … … …

A few days later, school finished and the students took the train to return home. Only his closest friends went near Harry, as everyone else was scared and avoided him all the time.

After they arrived to the station, they found Sirius there waiting for Harry.

"They had the trial today. If it was tomorrow, you would be there and NO ONE wanted that," the marauder said with a devious smile.

"Really? Why is that?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

"We wondered the same. But it's probably related to your toys," Remus said laughing. Then they said goodbye and left, after promising to owl each other the whole summer.

… … … …

Harry's introduction of the guns to the wizarding world brought big changes, as now ALL the supremacist purebloods were sacred of what they could do.

It might have helped also that Harry sent several books about the nuclear bombs that ended World War 2, terrorist attacks and many other things that freaked them out.

The aurors suddenly found a big increase in their budget and salaries. Their equipment was improved and they also got better health insurance, among other useful things.

The werewolves, goblins, house elves and several other creatures got better treatment and more freedom.

Harry had also offered a million galleons in cash to whoever found the cure for the lycanthropy.

Severus Snape, who was a one of the very few marked death eaters that survived the carnage of the ministry, found the cure and received the money within three months after the announcement. He explained that he had used several muggle advances on DNA to work on the definite cure. Within the next month, all werewolves were cured thanks to it.

Dumbledore stayed as headmaster for another ten years before dying. His place was taken by Minerva McGonagall, who lasted 10 years before she retired.

When that happened, all the teacher's posts had changed: Hermione had started to teach arithmancy; Harry was now the teacher of DADA, (both became the Headmaster and the Deputy after Minerva's retirement); Neville taught herbology and Luna taught charms. Ginny became a professional chaser for the Harpies and Ron became an auror.

The rest of the history is widely known.


End file.
